Unwanted Feeling
by p-astelmilktea
Summary: Everybody gets jealous at some point, even Zoro.


**Unwanted Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Nope, neither One Piece or its characters belong to me.**

**Warnings: Uhh... a little bit of suggestiveness? And a little OOCness, too -_-**

**I was so happy with the response I got to my first fic that I just _had_ to write a second. This one's another ZoNa, it's similar in length to my other story (I'm sorry, I can't write more!) 'Wish Upon a Star', but it's set in a completely different place/time and it's written in Zoro's POV. I think I kinda left Robin a little out at various times... but anyway, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Zoro glared at the scene in front of him with hatred. He couldn't stop feelings of anger and jealousy bubble up his insides as he watched Sanji rub her smooth, delicate skin, hearts replacing his eyes while he was at it. He longed to stomp over and punch the stupid cook in the head, but he resisted the urge. It would be too suspicious. Zoro averted his eyes in an attempt to forget about the whole situation. No avail. Was fate purposely taunting him or something?

Groaning, he recalled the sequence of events that happened today.

_The Strawhats were docked at a summer island that was full of golden beaches and blue oceans – a place that suggested plenty of time to relax, have some fun. Luffy, of course, had jumped off the ship the moment he saw the island and hit the beach straight away. The others soon followed, each of them splitting up to do their own activities._

_Usopp and Chopper decided to join their captain in a rowdy game of beach volleyball. Franky cheered them on while Brook sat in a chair calmly drinking tea, and the two women spread out beach towels and started to sunbathe. Sanji twirled over to his female crewmates carrying a tray of tropical rainbow coloured drinks, and then suggested him giving them each a massage on their backs._

_Seeing no reason to decline, both girls accepted his offer with a smile and 'thank you'. "Haii~ Whatever you say! Who wants to go first?" he asked. _

_"I'll go after you, navigator-san," the archaeologist spoke up politely. Nami shrugged and rolled over on her back while Sanji shouted happily, "Mellorine~!" Which left Zoro, who was nearby trying to get some decent sleep, stuck with seeing the cook proceed to put his hands on the navigator's back, in what he thought looked like a pervert-like manner. As well the fact that plenty of other guys were drooling at her and shooting daggers at Sanji like he was. Every inch of him wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up in there. But why was he feeling this way? Why would what happened to Nami have anything to do with him? Why did he care_?

"Zoro?" Usopp's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You look like you're about to murder someone," the sniper commented casually as he passed the swordsman on his way back to the beach after retrieving the ball which he had been sent to collect during their game. Zoro blushed – was he really that obvious? "Shut up," he growled.

Usopp looked at him quizzically. "Hey, being the kind, considerate person I am, I'm just letting you know about it! You don't have to yell at me like that!" he protested defensively. And with that, he scuttled off, mumbling something along the lines of 'so much for my kindness and consideration' as he went.

Zoro mentally scolded himself for acting like such an idiot. He glanced towards Nami, Robin and Sanji again. Sanji had finally finished with Nami and was now moving onto Robin. Zoro let out a sigh of relief – he didn't care if Sanji rubbed Robin's back, but with Nami, somehow it was different. A million unanswered questions flooded his brain. _Why am I having feelings towards that greedy, money-loving witch?_ Zoro wondered absent-mindedly.

Aruptly, said 'witch' turned around and caught him staring at her. Zoro gulped when she smiled in a feline way and called out to him, "Zoro! Come here for a second!"

"Why should I?" He refused to be manipulated by her _that _easily. He still had his own will, dammit!

Nami sighed in exasperation. "Do I really have to remind you about that debt of yours again?"

Zoro scowled, but lifted himself to his feet and reluctantly made his way towards the navigator, who had sat up a little on her towel. She laid back down again when he approached her, and pointed at her back. "Rub me," Nami demanded. It took a few seconds for the words to register in Zoro's brain. "Wha… h-hell no!" The swordsman stuttered a bit before he managed to get his words out.

Nami pouted in the most adorable way, her eyebrows knitting together and her nose slightly scrunching up. "Why not?"

"The love-cook will kill me," Zoro muttered, not wanting to admit that he was nervous about touching her.

"I'm make sure he won't." Nami looked at him pleadingly. "Come on Zoro, you know you want to." She smirked at this, clearly referring to his expression moments ago. Zoro's cheeks took on a light pink hue at her comment. "I just don't like him putting his filthy hands on you," he denied, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Doesn't matter," she now put on an even more adorable puppy dog look. "Please?"

_Crap. _Zoro was on the verge of surrendering. If she made that expression one more time, his mind would definitely give in. As if reading his mind, Nami did exactly that. _There was no way of refusing this girl._ "Fine!" he yelled. "Just stop looking at me like that!" Nami grinned, pleased with herself. Now she had another weapon against him. But who would've known that the demon hunter Roronoa Zoro had a weakness like that?

Zoro calmed himself down with several deep breaths. _It's just her back,_ he told himself. _It's not like I'm going to be touching any… inappropriate… parts…Wait, what did I just say? _He looked down at the girl in front of him and took in her long, wavy, orange hair, her slender yet full figure and long legs that seemed to go on forever. He also noticed how the baby blue bikini top she was wearing showed off her impressive cleavage – plus the fact that the strings were undone. Zoro could feel his face growing redder by each passing second, if that was even possible.

Nami watched him, obviously amused. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?" she asked impatiently. "Sorry," Zoro apologised, desperately trying to cover up his embarrassment. Slowly, and gently, he placed his large hands onto her back and rubbed reassuring circles there. He was rewarded with a low moan from the mikan head. "Mhmmm… that feels so good!"

Pleased with his efforts, Zoro continued the process but slower and more deliberate than before. Even though he would never admit it, he was starting to enjoy this. Just a tiny, _teensy _little bit. However, whatever he was feeling was soon disturbed by Sanji, who had finally looked up from Robin to see the swordsman rubbing his beloved Nami-swan's back. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you shitty marimo head!" he screamed at Zoro in rage. "How dare you touch my precious Nami?"

Before he could answer, Nami quickly interrupted. "It's alright, Sanji-kun. I asked him to." She giggled at the cook's betrayed expression, and deciding to build up his depression further, she added, "Keep it up, Zoro. That felt amazing." Zoro grinned smugly at his rival before turning to resume his work. He and Nami both smiled to themselves while in the background Sanji was on the ground with tears pouring down his cheeks while Robin simply viewed the scene with an amused smile.

_So what if these feelings are wrong, and not appropriate? _Right now, Zoro didn't care. Not one bit.

_End._

* * *

**I've never written anything like this before, so hopefully it turned out okay. I've seen Sanji give Nami massages a couple of times, and I thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be nice if it was Zoro?" That's what inspired this fic, in case you were wondering. Personally I love reading ZoNaSan and their interactions - as long as Nami ends up with Zoro, of course :P (I love Zoro's jealousy, too! xD) Also, I have a habit of writing really long comments (yes, I'm a crazy and random person), so if you find this boring and irrelevant, then don't read the bolded part at the bottom. Again, thanks for reading - please review! :3**


End file.
